Barricade
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: Someone from Prowl's past has come back to haunt him and Jazz and Bluestreak may be caught in the middle. (Mainly G1 based but mentions from other continuity's may appear. No O.C.'s in this one)
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Barricade: Prologue

(Location: Cybertron)

(After the fall of Praxus)

"Still nothin'!" Jazz growled as he and Prowl searched through the rubble of what had once been a building. It had been hours since the Decepticons had attacked and the Autobots were still searching through the wreckage for survivors.

The Autobots were use to Decepticon attacks but the target this time hadn't been an Autobot stronghold or outpost, it had been a city, an entire city of Neutrals.

Till now Neutral areas had usually been left alone but now even they weren't safe from the Decepticons wrath.

Praxus, Cybertron's technological and cultural center was now nothing more than rubble. It had been devastating.

Praxus had believed in progress and had agreed with Megarton's anti-caste system beliefs, but they had not agreed with the violent path the Decepticons had taken. Angered by this Megatron had ordered the city destroyed. . . and everyone within killed. The Autobots had arrived as soon as they had received word of the attack but it had been too late.

Prowl gazed across the rubble that had once been his home city. He had left the city several years ago but it had still been a shock. The city had some dark memories for him but it had still been his home. Optimus had thought it wasn't a good idea for Prowl to come but the strategist had insisted and surprisingly Jazz had backed him up, pointing out that Prowl knew the area better than anyone and Optimus had finally agreed.

Prowl tried to keep his processor on the task but his mind started to drift, _'What are you doing? You can't do this! STOP!'_

He shook his head to clear the unpleasant memories and activated his comm. :Prowl reporting. No survivors yet:

:Same here: Hound reported.

:And here: Ironhide called.

:Keep looking: Optimus called over the link. :We can't give up yet:

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other, it had been hours and so far no sigh of life. They continued but all they found were deactivated bodies that they laid out to retrieve later. The hope of finding survivors was fading fast.

:Optimus sir: Springer's voice sounded over the comm. :Were getting word of Seekers in the area:

:Understood. Has the entire area been searched:

:Clear in sector 5: Trailbreaker called.

:No survivors in sector 7: Smokescreen a fellow Praxian reported.

:Nothing in sector 8: Firestar answered.

:Nothing from what I can see: Powerglide called as he surveyed from the sky. One of the few Autobots that could fly.

:Almost finished here: Jazz answered.

:Finish up and meet us at sector 2: Optimus ordered.

:Yes sir: Both Jazz and Prowl answered.

Prowl looked around, this was one last area of rubble to check. He made his way over, but what was the point he wondered. No one had survived. No one could have. Even the ever cheerful Jazz had lost hope. Prowl walked over to a building where the wall's stood pretty much intact. He listened for a few moments but didn't hear anything. He sighed and was about to comm. Jazz that the area was clear when he froze.

For a moment Prowl thought he had heard something, but after several tense seconds the Praxien decided it was his imagination and reached for his comm. when he heard it again. Someone was crying.

"Hello!" He called.

:Yeah: Jazz answered and Prowl realized he had activated his comm.

:Sorry I need to check something: He cut off before Jazz could ask and started moving derbies from the partly destroyed building. "Hello? Is someone there?" The crying stopped but Prowl dug where he had heard it coming from. Soon he could see inside what was left of the building and gasped in surprised. A sparkling was pinned down by a steel beam. :Jazz get to my location now!:

:What? Why?:

:I found a survivor!:

:Really! Ah'm on mah way, Jazz out!: The line went dead and Prowl continued to make his way towards the sparkling growing worried when he didn't make any further noise. "Ah'm here!" Jazz called behind him. He looked through the opening and cursed. "Primus! He's jus' a sparkling!"

Prowl finally reached him as Jazz made his way in, Prowl grabbed the beam and lifted it as far as he could while Jazz gently pulled the by then unconscious sparkling out and carried him out of the building.

As soon as they were free Prowl radioed Ratchet, :Ratchet we need you in sector 3!:

:Why? Did one of you get hurt. I told you to. . .:

:No! We found a survivor! A sparkling so please hurry!:

:What. . . Really! I'll be right there!:

Soon the comm. link was alive with feedback, :Did you hear!:

:Prowl and Jazz found a survivor!:

:I can't believe it!:

:Where?:

:I heard it was a sparkling!:

:How?:

:Primus! It's a miracle!: And many more.

As they waited Jazz and Prowl looked over the survivor. His leg was twisted and his body was covered with scratches and dents but they couldn't find much more wrong with him, but they'd still feel better when Ratchet looked him over.

"I can't believe it," Jazz whispered.

"Neither can I," Prowl admitted. Jazz glanced at him, seeing emotion on Prowl's face was rare.

Suddenly the sparkling moved. The two adult mech's looked down as blue optics slowly opened to gaze at them. A loud shriek filled the air causing them to jump, who knew something so small could be so loud. The sparkling suddenly clung to Prowl and sobbed uncontrollably. Prowl was shocked and at first tried to gently pull away but the sparkling refused to let go of him. Not use to children Prowl looked to Jazz for help only to be meet with an amused grin from the black and white saboteur.

Jazz leaned towards the kid and gently patted his back, "Hey little guy." When the sparkling turned to him he continued, "It's okay, were here ta help. Ah'm Jazz and this is Prowl, what's yo' name?"

The sparkling just looked at him with tears still rolling down his cheeks and Prowl decided to help. He rubbed the sparkling's helm and asked softly, "What's your name?"

Looking between the two he answered in a voice almost too small to hear, "B-Bl-Bluestreak." Both smiled happy that they got him to talk.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" Jazz said amused. Before anyone could say more they heard the approach of tires as their fellow Autobots arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Barricade

Chapter 1

(Location: Earth)

(Present day)

"Prowl! Prowl! Prowl! Prowl! Prowl!" Prowl, second in command of the Autobots turned at the excited shouts to see Bluestreak running towards him. In his hands was a deck of cards. He ran up to the older mech and held up the deck grinning. "Sparkplug showed me a card trick."

"I hope it's better than the ones Smokescreen's been showing you," Prowl replied.

Blue held the deck towards him, "Here pick a card." Humoring the younger mech Prowl pulled one out of the deck. "Okay now look at it but don't tell me what it is and place it back in the pile." Prowl did as told and Bluestreak shuffled the cards before picking the top card and showing it grinning proudly. "Is this your card?"

"No."

"See I. . . wait, what? It isn't?"

"No," Prowl replied.

"Oh, um. . ." Blue fumbled embarrassed. "O-okay. . ."

Prowl patted his shoulder, "Keep practicing." Bluestreak nodded and walked away.

Prowl continued down the corridor. "HEY BOSS BOT!" A overly cheerful voice shouted behind him.

"Hello Jazz," Prowl said with a small nod as the head of Special Ops caught up with him.

"So, how does it feel being the big bot in charge?"

The former enforcer eyed him. Optimus had lead a team to Cybertron leaving Prowl and Jazz in charge. Besides them and Bluestreak there was Ratchet, Brawn, Blaster, Mirage, Inferno, Red Alert, Hoist, Beachcomber, Tracks, Powerglide, Gears, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Huffer, the terror twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and the Dinobots. Everyone else was either with Optimus or on other missions. Luckily the Decepticons had been quiet to so there hadn't been a lot of trouble from them.

"I have been in charge before Jazz," he reminded the head of O.S.

Jazz snickered and shook his head, "Only ya Prowler, only ya."

Before the door winged mech could answer another voice was heard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?!" Prowl and Jazz glanced at each other as Ratchet was heard throughout the base. "How do you accidently run into a cliff?!"

"Very carefully," was the cheeky reply.

Prowl fought the urge to groan. _Of course Sideswipe, who else_. The two black and white bot's walked into med bay to find a very dented Sideswipe sitting on a berth with a very angry Ratchet hovering near him looking like he was trying to stop himself from attacking the younger mech.

Ratchet rubbed his temples, "Primus you'll be the death of me."

"Funny, you say the same thing about Wheeljack." A gleeful Sideswipe resounded.

The look on Ratchet's face made Prowl decide to intervene. "Everything okay Ratchet?"

The medic turned to them, "Just trying to stop myself from turning this **MORON** into a toaster!"

Jazz snickered, "What did ya git ya'self into now Sides?"

The red warrior shrugged, "Not my fault it's been so boring around here lately. I went for a drive and ran into Dirge."

"Sideswipe!" Prowl growled.

"Hey, I lost him. No big deal."

"And got yourself banged up in the process," Ratchet growled.

"Not as badly as usual," Sideswipe countered.

"Anything else for the record?" Prowl demanded.

"Naaa. . . Oh wait! There was something else."

"What?"

"Well I'm just driving along when I heard a siren and realized a police car was following me."

"Not another speeding ticket," Ratchet groaned.

"Wait, that's where it gets weird," Sideswipe said waving his hands for attention. "I pulled over and the police car just drove by."

"Most likely it wasn't after you. It logically had another designation." Prowl pointed out.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Most likely."

"Uhhhh. . . I guess."

Prowl decided to leave. "I'll let you know your punishment later."

"Awww!" The red twin whined.

"Do you want to '_assist_' Ratchet in the med bay for the foreseeable future?"

Sideswipe glanced at the medic then turned back to the second in commanded. "Nope, I'm good."

At Ratchet's growl the two black and white bots decided to leave. "What are ya up ta now?" Jazz asked.

"I have patrol. . . but it was suppose to be with Sideswipe."

"Mah schedules clear, I'll go."

"Very well." The two made their way towards the entrance then transformed and headed out.

(Break)

The patrol was as mundane as they came. . . even with Jazz's music blasting through his speakers at full power before Prowl demanded he turned it off or he'd lose the speakers. Nothing happened and yet Prowl couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. Nothing was on their sensors but something kept Prowl on edge.

Jazz noticed. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing," Prowl answered. Suddenly his sensors picked up an energy signal not far from them. "Wait! I'm picking up an energy signal. We need to investigate, proceed with caution."

"Yo' th' boss," Jazz said as they drove towards the signal.

They reached a wide rock filled valley and transformed. "It was around here," Prowl muttered as they looked around.

Jazz held up a scanner, "Whatever it was it's gone now."

"We should still check just to make sure."

Jazz nodded and the two continued the search. Soon they were out of sight of each other. As Prowl swept over the area with a scanner the signal suddenly faded, deciding to call off the search he was about to comm. Jazz when Prowl suddenly felt a tingling feeling traveled down his back struts. Like someone was watching him. Prowl turned and spotted a black and purple police car on a cliff across from him. As he gazed at it the vehicle backed away from the edge, turned and drove away.

Prowl stood there when Jazz arrived. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong," Prowl assured him. "The energy signal's gone we should head back." He walked back to the road but Jazz kept watching him suspiciously.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Barricade

Chapter 2

"Does Prowl seem off to you?"

Hoist glanced at Jazz who was seated across from him. The two were in the rec room with some of the others about to start their shifts. "What do you mean?"

"Something's brothering him but he won't tell me what."

"That surprises you? This is _Prowl_ were talking about."

"Good point." That was when said mech walked into the rec room. "HAY'YA PROWLER!" Jazz called out cheerfully causing everyone to turn.

Prowl stiffen in place and his door wings rose in shock as everyone looked at him or Jazz then he frown and marched over to the far to amused saboteur. "Jazz I have told you time and again to call me by my proper Designation."

That earned him a cheeky grin. "Yeah but this is more fun."

Prowl decided to ignore him, he left the Rec Room and made his way towards the command deck. Most of the bots he passed were on their way to start their own shifts, he noticed Bluestreak with his card deck trying to get Sunstreaker to pick a card.

:YO Prowl you're going to want to see this: Blaster's voice shouted through Prowl's comm.

Prowl tapped his comm. and replied, :Understood, I'll be there in a moment: He comm. Jazz. :Jazz meet me in the command deck:

:Sure thing Prowler:

Prowl arrived to find Blaster waiting for them. "Hey bossbot!" he called joyfully.

"Do you two plan these greetings when I'm not around?" Prowl asked dryly as Jazz joined them.

Jazz snickered, "How'd you know?"

Ignoring him Prowl approached Teletraan 1. "What have you found?"

"Were getting some-kind of energy signal," Blaster announced.

"Can you tell what it is?" Prowl leaned over the boom box's shoulder to get a look at the screen. It had to be the same signal.

"Can't tell," was the rock music loving bot's reply.

"Hmm," he pushed a button and announced over the intercom, :Brawn, Mirage, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Inferno were going to investigate a stray energy signal. Meet me outside in five Klicks, understood: His comm. was soon abuzz with replays.

:Yes sir:

:Fine:

:Got it:

:Really, now:

:I just gave myself a fresh wax job:

Prowl turned to the others, "Blaster, Jazz you as well." They headed towards the entrance where the others had gathered. "Everyone transform and roll out," Prowl ordered.

* * *

Six vehicles drove down the road. A police car, a Porsche, a racecar, a Land Rover, fire engine and two Lamborghinis drove single file. Prowl was currently thinking about that mysterious energy single. What was it? It could be a trap so he had everyone was on alert. Well, they were supposed to be.

Currently Sideswipe was regarding everyone with stories of his encounter with Deceoticons the other day. As he was going on about fighting them off Mirage cut in, "I thought you only ran into Dirge."

"Um, well I. . ."

"Yeah," Sunstreaker jumped in. "And didn't you get pulled over by the police. . . again."

"Hey! I was not pulled over! It was just. . . uh. . . following me."

"You were followed by a police car to," Mirage spoke up.

Prowl who at the front stopped suddenly and everyone behind him bumped into each other as they tried to stop. "HEY!" Sunstreaker cried as he almost drove into his brother.

Prowl ignored them. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"Um, a police vehicle was following me," Mirage answered. "But as soon as I noticed it drove away almost like it knew."

Inferno spoke up. "That's weird, I saw a police car to while I was on patrol with Hoist and Beachcomber yesterday. It was on a cliff we passed almost like the driver was watching us."

"Hey Prowl," Blaster who was riding with Jazz snickered. "You're not following everyone are you?"

Before Prowl could respond Sunstreaker cut in, "If it's the same police car that almost sideswiped me on the highway it couldn't be, it was black and purple. . . odd colors for a police car."

"Hey, so was mine," Sideswipe said.

"Mine as well," Mirage spoke up.

"Actually the one I saw was that color," Inferno said bemused.

"Did you see the driver?" Prowl asked. While it wasn't unusual for Sunstreaker to notice someone's color scheme first he was right, that was a odd color for a Earth based police vehicle.

"No," Mirage answered, "The windows were tinted." Everyone else said the same thing.

"Hmmm," Prowl muttered to himself. "Will have to investigate this later, we need to proceed to our designation."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, soon they reached a valley littered with rock and cliffs all around. They stopped and transformed, Prowl looked around, "Is this the spot?"

Blaster checked his scanning's. "Yep, this is the place. But I can't tell where exactly."

"Alright everyone, pair up. We don't know if the Decepticon's got this signal as well so be careful." Prowl ordered.

"Whatever you say," Inferno said as he and the others split up to look.

Prowl started the search. He didn't want to lose it again.

"Credit for your thought's," Jazz suddenly spoke up.

"You know as much about this signal as I do," Prowl replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. This police car thing is bothering you."

Prowl frowned. "While it does seem to be the same vehicle that is a matter for another time."

Jazz frowned but said nothing more and they continued their search.

* * *

Meanwhile the other's weren't having any better luck. After searching their sections of the canyon with no results they had meet up and were waiting for Prowl and Jazz.

"Boarddddd. . ." Sideswipe moaned. "I can think of better things to do then looking for some stray energy signal."

"We've heard you, FIVE time's already," Brawn grumbled. Before Sideswipe could make a comeback some rocks shifted above them. Brawn looked up to see a silhouette covered in shadows standing on a ledge above them. It vaguely looked like. . . "Prowl? That you?"

The figure suddenly jumped down kicking it's leg out and striking Brawn in the chest sending him flying backwards until he crashed into a rock.

Brawn pushed himself up, "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA. . ." Brawn stopped when he saw the figure. And it wasn't Prowl.

The other's had come running at Brawn's shout while Sideswipe had jumped to his feet.

The mech gave a chilling smile. He was a Praxian like Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak with the door wings and chevron but where Prowl was black and white this one was purple and gray with some black and had a dark purple chevron on his helm and red optics that looked over the group amused. But what caught their attention were the Decepticon symbols on his door wings.

"Hey, who are you?" Sideswipe demanded.

"The name's Barricade."


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Barricade

Chapter 3

"The name's Barricade."

Suddenly he charged forward grabbing a surprised Mirage and warping an arm around his neck and twisting one of his arms behind his back in a painful manner. "Now unless you want me to twist his head off your going to cooperate understand?"

"Let him go!" Inferno snarled.

Barricade barely gave him a glance. "I don't think so Inferno."

The fire truck couldn't hide his surprise. "You know who I am?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I make it my business to know my enemies." He then looked at each Autobot as he said their name. "Your Brawn, Blaster, Inferno the famous terror twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And the Towers brat here is Mirage." He gave a smug grin at their surprised looks, "Now. . ."

Jazz and Prowl came running at that moment and Barricade's smirk widened. Prowl stopped and gave the look of a deer caught in their headlights. He took a stumble back and uttered, "B-Barricade?"

"Looks like I don't need that information after all." The dark mech shoved Mirage forward causing him to collided with Jazz and leaped onto the nearest ledge, and then leaped to another and another until he reached the top. He turned and grinned giving them a mocking two finger salute. "Later guys," then vanished.

Everyone stood there stunned until Sideswipe spoke up. "Okay. . . What just happened?"

"Yeah, who was that weirdo?" Blaster said as everyone shook off their surprise.

Jazz stared at a loss for words as he helped Mirage up, "Not sure." He turned and was surprised to see Prowl still standing there like a stature. "Prowl?"

Prowl just stood there unmoving, a million things running through his mind, _Barricade! Here! No, this can't be happening, not after all this time!_ Then a long ago memory came up, '_a acid rain storm and two figures in a dark alleyway.'_

_ 'You can't do this!'_

_ 'What have you done?!'_

_ 'NO! STOP!'_

"Earth! Ta! Prowl! Anyone home?" Prowl became aware of a black servo being waved in front of his face. He shuttered his optics and looked around realizing everyone was staring. "Prowl," Jazz said, "Ya ok, ya blacked out on us fo' a minute."

"Uh, yes. . . I'm functioning perfectly. We need to return to base."

"What?" Jazz was surprised, "Wait what's. . ."

"No, were returning to base now," Prowl said in a hard voice. He turned to Mirage, "Can you transform?"

"I don't know, I think he pulled something in my arm." Everyone saw how stiffly he tried to move the limb.

"If you can't transform then Inferno will carry you." He turned away from them and activated his com, "Red Alert come in:

:Red Alert here: answered the security director.

:I need all Autobots on patrol to return to base immediately:

:Uh, why sir if I may ask?:

"No you may not!" Prowl snarled shocking everyone, :Just do it!: He cut off the com before Red could respond and turned to the others. "Everyone transform and return to base." He then transformed and started back.

Sunstreaker was the first to recover, "What was that about?!"

* * *

The drive back was in complete silence. A few times Jazz had tried to talk to Prowl but the police car ignored him. Finally they reached base. As soon as they transformed Prowl disappeared inside. Jazz wanted to follow but he was helping Mirage towards med bay.

Ratchet was not happy. "What happened?"

"We gotta a new con," Jazz replied.

Ratchet turned to him startled. "A new Decepticon?"

"Yeah, a nasty one. Praxian built."

"A Praxian Decepticon, that's rare."

"Yeah an' Prowl totally flipped out when he saw him."

"Prowl. . . flipped out," Ratchet said in disbelief.

"Yep, Barricade's his name. An' Prowl knew that."

Swoop who had been watching them curiously as he gathered tools for Ratchet spoke up. "You say him Barricade Praixan, so is Prowl. They might meet before" Jazz, Ratchet and Mirage glanced at him surprise.

"Ya may be right Swoop," Jazz said as he leaned against a wall thinking. "And ta add ta th' story this Barricade has been watching us for awhile."

"What do you thing is going on?" Ratchet asked as he examine Mirage's arm.

"I don't know. . . but I'm goin' ta find out."

* * *

Jazz left the med bay, he was determine to get to the bottom of this mystery. He would track Prowl down and make him tell him what was going on.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the red and white figure hurrying around the corner and the two collided. "Red?" Jazz muttered as he tried to keep his balance.

Red Alert on the other hand fell backwards dropping the datapads he was carrying. He looked up surprised. "Jazz? I was about to look for you."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Prowl! He barged into the security room and rewrote all patrol and guard shifts."

"Did he now," Jazz said taking a datapad and activating it. Most of the shifts in the base hadn't changed but the guard and patrol shifts had.

Red Alert picked up the other datapads. "I don't mind the changes but a little warning would of been nice." Getting no response he turned to find Jazz gone.

* * *

Prowl made his way towards the rec room. He entered to find most of the Autobot's there, he didn't spot Jazz and that was okay with him. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. A trick he learned from Sparkplug. "Attention everyone, I am posting new patrol and guard shifts."

"What?!" was the main response.

"Funny ya didn't mention these new posting's ta me."

Prowl whirled around to find Jazz behind him. "Because it's none of your concern."

Jazz's frown hardened. "Funny because according ta protocol yo' supposed ta go over changes like this with your command staff which right now is Red Alert, Blaster, Ratchet an' me."

"Since when do you pay attention to protocol?"

As the two black and white bots glared at each other the rest of the Autobot's watch the exchange with surprise. It wasn't every day you saw Prowl getting so angry (expect at the twins or Dinobots) or Jazz calling up protocol.

"Are you watching this?" Huffer whispered.

"I can't look away," Tracks said.

Sideswipe raised a hand, "Can I ask something?"

"No!" was the cut reply from Prowl he turned away from Jazz and looked at his datapad. "The new postings are up. . . Read them." No one answered. "Am I CLEAR!"

"Er, yes," Gears muttered.

Prowl didn't look at him, he kept his gaze on his datapad, "Bluestreak!"

"Yes Prowl?"

"Sir!"

"What?"

"From now on answer me by proper protocol. Is that clear."

"Um okay," Bluestreak said. Prowl glared at him. "I mean yes Sir?"

"You are on monitor duty for the foreseeable future."

"But. . . I was suppose to go on patrol with Tracks and Huffer?"

"Not anymore, you're on monitor duty with Red Alert. Is that clear?"

"Um, y-yes but. . ."

"Then GO!" Prowl snapped.

Bluestreak's door wings twitched in surprise, Prowl had never spoken to him like that before. He ran out the room to start his shift.

Prowl then realized everyone was staring at him. He gave them a cold look, "Well? What are you waiting for get to your shifts!" He then marched out the room.

Powerglide was the first to speak. "Sheesh, what crawled up his tailpipe and died?"


End file.
